The Story Of Arwen
by Elelome
Summary: The Tale of Arwen Evenstar, most beautiful woman of the Third Age.


**_The Story of Arwen's Life_**   
_written by Elelome_

Everyone who has read and loves the works of JRR Tolkien knows who Arwen Evenstar is. But she is still shrouded in mystery, speculations in stories, wonder in hearts. I purpose to in some ways tear away that mystery, but in others, to only add to the wonder and the glory that was Arwen, the nightstar of her people, the last elvish maid to leave her race and wed with other kin, and the last who would capture the hearts and souls of not only men, but elves also, that they should sing of her sacrifice to the last end of the world. 

Arwen was born early in the Third Age of Middle-earth, the last child of Elrond Half-Elven and the Lady Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. She was sister to Elrohir and Elladan, and was also related to the Dunadain, the Men of the West, through her father's brother, Elros, who had chosen to live as a man at the end of the First Age of Middle-earth. Her full name consisted of three names, Arwen, her publicly chosen father-name, Undomiel, a privately given mother name, and Elelome(translated Evenstar), an epesse, given to her by Galadriel, who said that her beauty was the likeness of the most beautiful among Elves and Men, Luthien Tinuviel, recreated. Galadriel declared that as Luthien was the Morning Star of her people, so should Arwen be the evening star of hers, the last glory before the Elves should fade. And so it was. 

* * *

Arwen lived for many hundreds of years in tranquility and contentment in Rivendell, her father's home, and in Lorien, where her mother was born and where Galadriel ruled as Lady of the Galadrim. But tragedy struck, and one year, while her mother was traveling home from visiting Galadriel in Lorien, Orcs set upon the little band as they crossed the Redhorn Pass. Celebrian was captured, and although Elladan and Elrohir swiftly pursued the Orcs and retook her, slaying them, it was too late. Celebrian had been wounded. They brought her home to Imladris, and Elrond healed her body, but the shock and terror she had sustained was too much. The next year she decided to go to the West, to Valinor, where it was believed she could be happy again. Her mother's departure was very grievous to Arwen, for she had some premonition that this was forever; that she would never see her again. And so it was. 

Arwen, although she grieved for a long time, soon resumed a normal life. She spent many years in Lothlorien, consoling her grief with the beauty around her. All too soon for her elvish mind, however, (though it was in reality many years) she was recalled to Imladris. There she first met Estel, also called Aragorn, who was then only twenty years old. He fell in love with her almost instantly, but she was wary, having lived happily so many years without wedding, long past the time when she had been inclined to marry. Therefore, she kindly put him, as it were, in his place. But Elrond, not knowing that they had actually spoken, and watching Aragorn cast glances her way, spoke with him, saying that Aragorn should not get her hand until he was King of Gondor and Arnor, and only then if Arwen was willing. Aragorn went into the Wild shortly afterward, taking leave of Arwen only with a quiet last longing glance and a kiss on her hand. 

Arwen had hardly noted his passion. After several years in her father's home had gone by, she was invited to return to Lorien. She happily went and resumed the old customs and ways which the last several years had broken up. Aragorn had no knowledge of her going to Lorien, for he was at that time serving the King of Rohan. And so Arwen thought that now she would probably spend most of the rest of the time she had left on Middle-earth there, before she went with her father to Valinor. But the time was far shorter than she, or anyone else, except Elrond or Aragorn, guessed. 

* * *

Whispers of strange and dread deeds were flying across the lands of Rohan and Gondor. Some of them even reached the borders of Lorien, though it is doubtful that Arwen heard any of them. It seemed that a captain of Gondor, whom all called Throngil(Eagle of the Star) was the mightiest that they had ever had. He was invincible in battle(so the rumors went). Wearing a star upon his brow, he defeated every last one of the Steward's enemies(all the lesser enemies, at least). With all that, he was as humble and deferential as the lowliest farmer. The Steward loved him dearly, and often called him son, though they were no relation in the world. All the unmarried women of Gondor vied for his hand, yet he took no notice of any of them. He came from Rohan, though he was not one of the Rohirrim, and bore a sword that Thengel the King had given him. Fair, humble, just, reverent--this was a man of many qualities, and Denethor, son of the Steward, was envious. 

Denethor was not made to bow to anyone, not even one who fully deserved it. So Throngil, noting the coolness of the Steward's son, departed, after a long midnight talk with the Steward. Where he went no one knew, but at the last it was rumored that his face was toward the Land of Shadow, Mordor. Denethor played this for all it was worth, denouncing Throngil as a traitor who had come to spy out their secrets. But the Steward was silent and grieved, like one who kept his own secret and would ever keep it locked away in his heart. But it was true that Throngil went to Mordor, though only many years afterwards it was discovered why. 

But of all the court intrigues of Gondor Arwen Elelome was as ignorant as a bird. She was happy--mostly. For now and then the thought crossed her mind that, perhaps, she had been unfair to Aragorn. He could not be blamed for loving her, nor could he be blamed for being a mortal. So the days went by, smiling sunkissed on her. But one day came which would change her life forever. Aragorn came to Lorien. No, he did not know she was there. But she soon discovered that he was, and as quickly knew that she loved him. How or where she found this out--only she knows. But who can count the heart of a lover, or tell why love is? 

Suffice it to say that she now loved him. 

Arwen and Aragorn plighted their troth on a midsummer night, on the Hill of Cerin Amroth. How can anyone know the happiness they felt, unless they themselves have felt it? But also, Arwen's heart was then torn in two. She would be foreverdivided from her people. She would never in all worlds see her mother again. However, even this could not dissuade her from loving Aragorn. 

But soon, Aragorn had to leave for Imladris. Her heart ached at their parting and she resolved to soon return herself to her father. On the last day that Aragorn was in Lorien, the couple danced through the silent woods. On the edge of the stream of Nimrodel, they said farewell. It was then that Aragorn gave Arwen the Ring of Barahir, a thing old as Beren and Luthien, and very precious. With laughter, she accepted it, well knowing its worth, then gave to Aragorn a flower of elanor, the sweet sunstar in the grass of Lorien, as her token. 

Aragorn then departed for Imladris and a new stage of his life. Arwen did not stay long in Lorien after that, for she could not bear to be apart from Aragorn. So she also went back to Imladris. Pleading with her father to let her marry Aragorn, she only got a promise that, if and when Aragorn was king of Arnor and Gondor, she should wed him. During the time that Aragorn was Ranger of the Northlands, he visited often at Rivendell, yet they did not have much opportunity to meet. But their love was exchanged in looks. All too soon, however, war broke loose. Four halflings came to Rivendell, evil hot on their heels. With them was Aragorn. The next day a council took place. Arwen was there, but she did not speak, only now becoming aware of the great danger she, and all she loved, was in. 

The days went by. Aragorn and Arwen made their last plans, had their lover's talks in whispers, standing almost silently in the gardens of Imladris. It was then that she told him of the Banner of Gondor that she had found the pattern to. She told him that she believed in him and was making the ancient banner so that it could be carried into battle, when the time came. But the months went by too quickly and the banner was not finished before it was time for the Company to set out. Arwen said goodbye to Aragorn in the shadows of the early morning. Even Elrond could not bear to look upon their farewell. As the company walked down the age-worn steps of Rivendell, Arwen felt her heart breaking--now was the time of doom--now or never would they be together. Somehow she existed through the next days, going through the motions of laughter and life. 

* * *

The one thing she never ceased was the creation of that banner. Somehow, she figured, she would be able to take, send, or bring it to him. So it was, for shortly thereafter, Halbarad, cousin to Aragorn, came to Rivendell with the Ranger-band, on their way to fight with Aragorn. She gladly handed the banner over to Halbarad, with a message for Aragorn. And then she waited. And waited. And waited...and finally...news! They had won! The Ring was destroyed, Sauron utterly vanquished, and Aragorn was King of Gondor! Now it was time for her to follow through on her promise. As soon as possible, Arwen, Elrond, and most of the company of Rivendell set out on the long road to Gondor. They passed through Lorien, spending a few brief days there, and set forth again with Galadriel and Celeborn. 

Aragorn wedded Arwen in Minas Tirith on the Day of Midsummer. They were so very happy, but also Arwen was grieved, knowing that soon she would never see her father again. She said farewell to him in Edoras and remained hidden as the company rode away, unable to bear the sight of her father vanishing into the distance. Aragorn and Arwen shared a long joyous marriage and many children, one son and five daughters. Arwen was happy and thought that she would forever be so, having half forgotten that Aragorn would one day die. Therefore it took her by surprise when one spring day, Aragorn proclaimed the coronation of Eldarion their son and told her that his (and their) time on earth was over. She was horrified and begged him to stay a little longer, but he would not, and died holding her hand. She was stricken by grief! She wandered out to the land of Lorien, now faded, and there dwelt a little while under the golden trees, before she also died and the loveliness that was Arwen Evenstar passed from the world forever.   



End file.
